


365 days of sunflower

by wonderfulgoodbye



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, 2yeon is still alive, Alternate Universe, F/F, Forgive Me, NaJeong, TWICE Ensemble - Freeform, is this an angst?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulgoodbye/pseuds/wonderfulgoodbye
Summary: Dalam 365 hari, Nayeon belajar bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	365 days of sunflower

Nayeon mengutuk dalam hati kepada siapapun yang menekan bel di pagi itu. Sambil berusaha keras membuka matanya, dia menyeret kakinya menuju pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Tuhkan lo baru bangun. Kalo gue ngga dateng lo mau bangun jam berapa?"

Nayeon mengabaikannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Lawan bicaranya itu hanya dapat bertolak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia membuka kabinet di dapur, mencari gelas kosong. Setelah mengisi gelas itu dengan air, dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan meletakkan gelas tersebut di depan Nayeon.

"Minum. Abis itu mandi. Gue bikinin lo sarapan."

"Ngga laper." Nayeon menjawab tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela balkonnya, menghasilkan helaan napas dari seseorang di sampingnya.

"Nayeon. _Please_ ? _You're doing so great lately._ Kenapa? Kenapa kayak gini lagi?"

"Lo bisa diem ngga sih, Mi? Ngga usah ngatur-ngatur hidup gue deh."

"Gue akan berhenti kalo lo berhenti _pushing us away_. Kita di sini mau bantu lo, Nay. Kita temen-temen lo, Nay. Kita juga sakit ngeliat lo kayak gini. Biarin kita bantu lo ya? Biarin kita ngurusin lo, Nay."

Nayeon tersenyum pahit. "Mina sayang, tau apa lo soal apa yang gue rasain?"

Mina mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya lalu meletakkan di pangkuan Nayeon. "Bunga matahari ke-365. Inget kan artinya apa, Nay? Udah saatnya lo nepatin janji ke diri lo sendiri. Nepatin janji lo ke _dia._ "

Nayeon mengambil bunga itu dengan gemetar, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari bunga yang seakan tersenyum itu. Nayeon benci kenyataan bahwa bunga yang ia suka kini bisa membawa sakit bagi hatinya. Nayeon benci kenyataan bahwa indahnya bunga itu mengingatkan dia dengan _dirinya_.

***

_"Nih." Jeongyeon menjulurkan setangkai bunga, bunga matahari tepatnya, di hadapannya._

_Nayeon mengerutkan keningnya seraya melempar pandangannya dari bunga matahari dan Jeongyeon._

_"Buat lo. Stupid Valentine's day. Gue ngga tau mau ngasih siapa, karena lo duduk di samping gue, jadi itu buat lo aja."_

_Nayeon mengambil bunga itu ragu-ragu, kemudian dia menatap Jeongyeon dan Nayeon bersumpah dia melihat wajah Jeongyeon memerah sepersekian detik. "Makasih?"_

_Jeongyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sama-sama. Mirip deh lo sama bunganya. Cerah banget keliatannya."_

_"Gue ngga tau itu pujian apa ngga, tapi makasih ya. Fyi, gue emang suka bunga matahari."_

_Mata Jeongyeon melebar. "Lah gue juga?!"_

_Nayeon tertawa. "Setelah setengah semester duduk sama lo pas pelajaran kimia, baru sadar lo bisa ngomong juga. Seru juga lo kayaknya."_

_Jeongyeon memutar bola matanya. "Anyway, gue punya bunga matahari yang gue tanem sendiri. Kalo lo mau, gue bisa ngajarin lo."_

_Kedua mata Nayeon berbinar-binar. "MAU! Mau banget! Fix sih! Pas makan aja yuk ngomonginnya."_

_"Makan? Lo ngajak gue makan bareng?"_

_"Iya. Yoo Jeongyeon, ayuk makan. Kita ke kantin berhubung gue udah laper plus gue pengen banget punya bunga matahari sendiri." Suara Nayeon terdengar riang._

_"Oke." Jeongyeon berdiri dan mengikuti Nayeon dari belakang._

_"Lo tuh kayak angin tau ngga sih, Jeong."_

_"Kenapa gitu?" Jeongyeon menaikkan alisnya._

_"Coba tanya sama orang-orang. Ada yang kenal sama lo atau ngga. Pasti jawabannya ngga."_

_"Yeee enak aja! Gue juga punya temen kali."_

_"Oh ya? Siapa?"_

_"Son Chaeyoung? Kim Dahyun? Chou Tzuyu?"_

_"Seriously? Anak kelas 1? Jeongyeon, lo itu udah kelas 3 ya."_

_Jeongyeon tertawa. "Terus kenapa? Gue nyaman main sama mereka."_

_Mereka sampai di kantin yang sudah ramai itu. Jeongyeon memperhatikan Nayeon yang sedang memeriksa dari ujung ke ujung. "Rame banget, Nay. Dapet tempat ngga?"_

_"Bingo," Nayeon menunjuk ke arah tengah kantin. "Itu mereka. Ini gunanya punya temen banyak, Jeong. Buat nge-tag-in tempat."_

_"Lama amat sih lo." Sambut wanita dengan rambut sebahu begitu Nayeon dan Jeongyeon sudah mendekat di kantin._

_"Guys, ini Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon ini Jihyo, Mina, Sana, Momo."_

_Jeongyeon menatap Nayeon dengan tatapan bertanya sebelum melambaikan satu tangannya dan berkata, "Hai."_

_"Duduk, Jeong."_

_Jeongyeon duduk di seberang Nayeon, di sebelah Sana._

_"Nemu Jeongyeon dimana, Nay?" Tanya Sana sambil memperhatikan Jeongyeon dari kepala sampai kaki._

_"Ngga ada sopan-sopannya lo, San. Dia temen sebangku gue pas pelajaran kimia."_

_"Itu bunga yang dipegang Nayeon dari lo, Jeong?" Jihyo bertanya dengan nada akrab. Semua orang langsung melihat ke arah Nayeon dan seketika mulut mereka membentuk huruf 'O'._

_"Iya. Gue ngga tau mau ngasih ke siapa lagi."_

_"Maklumin ya, guys. Gue aja juga ngga pernah ketemu dia kalo bukan pas kimia."_

_Mina menyahuti. "Iyaya, kok gue ngga pernah ngeliat Jeongyeon."_

_Jeongyeon tersenyum lebar. "Sorry, guys. Kerjaan gue dari sekolah langsung balik."_

_"Pantes.. lo ngga ikut ekskul?" Sana bertanya dengan keingintahuan tinggi._

_Jeongyeon mengangkat bahunya. "Buat apa?"_

_"Udah guys, percuma ngomong sama dia kayaknya. Pas gue tanya punya temen apa ngga jawabannya si school meal club."_

_Jihyo tertawa. "Yaudah, welcome to our club, Jeongyeon! Temennya Nayeon, temennya kita juga."_

Saat itu, Jeongyeon memberikan senyum kecil setelah mendengar perkataan Jihyo lalu senyum itu hilang dalam sekejap, tergantikan dengan ekspresi sedih? Bingung? Kesal? Nayeon tidak bisa berhenti menyesali dan mengutuk diri sendiri karena gagal mengartikan ekspresi Jeongyeon dari awal.

"Nay, ngapain bengong? Mandi dulu sana. Gue udah masakin lo sarapan. Nanti makan abis mandi ya."

Nayeon memalingkan tatapannya dari balkon dan memaksa tubuhnya berdiri. "Makasih ya. Gue mandi dulu, Mi."

"Iya, gue tunggu di sini ya. Jangan ngelamun lagi, Nay."

"Mina, tolong bunganya ditaruh di sana ya." Nayeon menunjuk ke arah rak yang berada di balkon apartemennya yang berhiaskan bunga matahari di vas kaca, baik yang masih segar maupun yang sudah berubah coklat.

"Iya nanti gue yang urusin."

Nayeon membalas dengan senyum kecil dan meninggalkan Mina di ruang tamunya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Langkahnya terhenti di satu sudut kamarnya, yang ia hias dengan berbagai potret semasa SMA dengan teman-temannya, dengan _dia_ . Pandangannya berhenti di satu gambar yang menunjukkan wajah riang Jihyo, Sana, Momo dan Jeongyeon yang sedang bermain _dodgeball_ sewaktu jam pelajaran olah raga. Jihyo dengan bola yang siap dia lempar, Sana dengan wajah riang yang bersiap menghindari bola, Momo dengan pose sombongnya, dan Jeongyeon yang sedang tertawa lebar. Foto itu diambil sekitar 1 bulan setelah Jeongyeon menjadi bagian dari hidup Nayeon. Satu bulan sudah cukup membuat mereka menjadi tidak terpisahkan. Jihyo sering berkata kalau ingin mencari Nayeon, cukup mencari tahu dimana Jeongyeon, begitu sebaliknya.

Senyum Nayeon jatuh saat dia mengingat bagaimana Jeongyeon hilang selama seminggu setelah bermain _dodgeball_ lalu masuk sekolah seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada apa-apa, seperti bukan hal besar, dengan Dahyun, Chaeyoung, dan Tzuyu selalu berada di sampingnya.

_"YAH YOO JEONGYEON! LO KEMANA AJA?" Nayeon berteriak dari ujung koridor setelah dia mendengar kabar dari Mina bahwa Jeongyeon sudah masuk sekolah lagi._

_Nayeon melihat Jeongyeon berbisik-bisik dengan Dahyun, Chaeyoung, dan Tzuyu sebelum mereka bertiga meninggalkan dia sendiri. Jeongyeon kemudian melempar senyum sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Nayeon._

_"Maaf," Jeongyeon terkekeh. "Ada urusan mendadak di rumah."_

_“Ya terus bisa seminggu gitu aja lo ilang? Tanpa kabar apapun? Ngga percaya gue, Je. Apalagi pas gue tanya si school meal club mereka cuma bilang ngga tau terus ngabur gitu aja. Gue tau lo udah kompromi sama mereka, Je. Ada apa?”_

_Jeongyeon tersenyum. “Ngga ada apa-apa, Im Nayeon.”_

_Nayeon menyipitkan matanya. “Kenapa sih diumpetin, Je?”_

_“Nanti, Nay. Nanti.” Jeongyeon menepuk bahu Nayeon lalu berjalan meninggalkan perempuan yang sedang kebingungan itu._

_“WOY! YAELAH! YOO JEONGYEON! ADA APA-APA KAN PASTI!” Nayeon berlari menyusul Jeongyeon yang sedang mempercepat langkahnya._

_Jeongyeon memberhentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas. Dia menengok ke dalam kelas dan mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. “Ke kelas Momo yuk, Nay. Kangen gue sama dia. Tapi lo tunggu sini dulu. Gue mau ngambil sesuatu.”_

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Jeongyeon masuk ke kelas dengan tergesa-gesa, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebelum keluar lagi dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Nayeon sedang bersedekap dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggir koridor ketika Jeongyeon berdiri di hadapannya dengan setangkai bunga matahari yang masih segar._

_“Nih. Biar ngga marah-marah lagi.”_

_Nayeon mengambil bunga itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum menunjukkan senyum kecil. Dan Jeongyeon tahu saat itu Nayeon sudah memaafkannya. “Bukan berarti gue terima gitu aja lo ngumpetin sesuatu dari gue ya, Je.”_

_“Iya Nayeon sayang. Sekarang ke kelas Momo yuk. Gue yakin Sana sama Mina juga lagi di situ main switch.”_

_Dan benar saja, ketika mereka sampai di kelas Momo, sudah ada Jihyo, Sana, Mina dan bahkan Dahyun sedang mengerumuni Momo dan Mina. Sana yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Jeongyeon dan Nayeon._

_“Yoo Jeongyeon!!!” Sana berlari memeluk Jeongyeon. “Yah! Lo ngga tau seberapa kangennya gue sama lo, Jeong. Sepi banget ngga ada yang bisa gue sama Momo bully.” Sana menirukan suara menangis. Jeongyeon tertawa sambil mengusap punggung Sana._

_“Lo ngga kenapa-kenapa, Jeong?” Mina menyempatkan untuk memandang Jeongyeon sebentar, memastikan dia baik-baik saja._

_“Iya, kenapa emangnya?”_

_“Itu lo pucet dodol.” Jihyo menyahuti._

_Nayeon langsung mendorong bahu Jeongyeon agar dia bisa melihat wajah Jeongyeon dengan jelas. Belum sempat dia amati dengan seksama, Jeongyeon dengan dibantu Dahyun, cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik._

_“Ah udah-udah. Yang penting kan Kak Je udah masuk! Seneng banget gue Kak ada yang jajanin kita bertiga lagi.” Dahyun memeluk Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon memaksa untuk tertawa, mencoba mewarnai pucat wajahnya._

Lagi-lagi, Nayeon menyesal tidak memaksa lebih lanjut mencari tahu tentang kondisi saat itu. Nayeon menyesal tidak menyadari raut wajah Jeongyeon sejak saat itu. Ribuan penyesalan datang setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik sejak Nayeon mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu.

***

“Anak-anak pada ikut, Mi?” Nayeon bertanya seraya menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, sedikit demi sedikit.

“Iya, Nay. Jihyo tadi udah ngabarin katanya mereka nunggu di rumahnya Momo.”

“Krucil-krucil itu juga?”

Mina terkekeh. “Iya. _They won’t miss it for the world_ . _We’ll all be here_ , Nayeon.”

Nayeon tersenyum. “Iya, gue tau.” Dia mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di piringnya, tatapannya pun kosong. “Udah setahun aja ya, Mi.”

Mina hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan penuh empati, matanya mencerminkan kesedihan yang sama yang dirasakan oleh Nayeon. “Iya, Nay. Apa yang lo rasain, Nay?”

Nayeon tertawa pahit. “ _Same shit just different day_. Gue benci banget sama diri gue sendiri, Mina. Sebenci itu, gue ngga tau harus ngapain lagi.”

“Nayeon…”

“Gue ngga bisa pura-pura lagi, Mi. Gue capek. Gue capek ngebohongin perasaan gue sendiri. Gue capek pura-pura gue baik-baik aja tapi sebenernya ngga, Mi. Gue ngga pernah baik-baik aja. Gue ngga pernah ikhlas, Mina…”

Hanya dengan itu, tembok pertahanan yang Nayeon coba bangun selama satu tahun itu hancur sia-sia. Mina hanya dapat menatap dan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang sedang menangis itu, menandakan bahwa ia ada di situ, mendampingi. Mina mendongak, mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin keluar namun gagal setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Nayeon meremas tangan Mina yang sedang menggenggamnya, tangisannya semakin deras. Nayeon menjerit dan menangis dalam diam. Mengeluarkan semua rasa yang dia pendam selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

“Nayeon… lo harus kuat, Nay. Buat diri lo, buat dia juga. Lo harus ikhlas.” Mina berusaha bicara sehalus mungkin, takut menyakiti wanita yang sudah rapuh itu.

Isak tangis Nayeon semakin pecah mendengar perkataan Mina. Benar-benar merasa sia-sia dengan usaha yang telah dia lakukan selama ini. Seperti tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Nayeon, Mina mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

“Nay, ngga ada yang percuma. Semua usaha lo selama ini ngga kebuang sia-sia. _At least,_ lo udah berusaha nepatin janji lo sama dia selama satu tahun ini, Nay. Dengan mencoba ikhlas. Lo ngga jadi pengecut kok kalo sewaktu-waktu lo ngerasa capek sama semua ini, sama hidup. Lo boleh ngeluh, Nayeon. Lo boleh istirahat. Tapi lo ngga boleh nyerah, Nay…”

“Gue kangen dia, Mi...”

Mina tersenyum getir. “Iya, Nay. Kita semua paham. Kita semua juga kangen banget sama dia. Kangen ketawanya dia. Kangen ngeliat Momo yang teriak-teriak abis di- _prank_ sama dia.”

Mina berhasil merebut perhatian Nayeon. “Lo boleh cerita sama ngeluh ke gue, Nay. Ungkapin semua yang lo rasain ke gue. Atau ke Jihyo atau ke Momo. Kita semua selalu ada buat lo, Nay.”

Nayeon menarik napas panjang, membiarkan sisa-sisa air matanya terjatuh. “Masih sakit banget kalo inget 2 tahun lalu. Gue masih inget gimana rapuhnya dia dulu, Mi. Gimana bibir sama kukunya berubah jadi biru. Bego banget ya gue, padahal gue punya waktu 2 tahun buat mempersiapkan hati gue. Tapi, kenyataannya gue belom dan ngga akan bisa terima itu sampe kapan pun.”

Mina teringat bagaimana Dahyun, Chaeyoung dan Tzuyu mendatangi mereka yang sedang makan di kantin, satu bulan setelah kejadian Jeongyeon menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

_“Ngapain nih dateng-dateng bertiga. Pasti ada apa-apanya nih.” Jihyo menyambut mereka._

_Chaeyoung terkekeh. “Iya nih, Kak. Ada yang mau kita omongin. Tapi, kayaknya ngga bisa di sini deh, Kak. Di kelas Dahyun aja gimana? Tadi kita liat udah kosong sih.”_

_Tanpa banyak tanya, mereka mengikuti Dahyun, Chaeyoung dan Tzuyu dalam diam. Perasaan Nayeon mulai tidak enak, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas Dahyun, dia hanya bisa berharap apa yang sedang ia pikirkan itu salah._

_Tzuyu memastikan pintu kelas itu sudah tertutup dan berdiri di dekat pintu untuk berjaga-jaga. Kakak-kakaknya sudah duduk di dekat Dahyun dan Chaeyoung._

_“Ngga ada Jeongyeon nih, ngga apa-apa?” Tanya Momo polos. Yang lain memperhatikan bagaimana Dahyun bertukar pandangan dengan Chaeyoung._

_“Speaking of Kak Je… ini tentang dia, Kak.”_

_“Yang jelas dubs kalo mau ngomong. Jangan setengah-setengah.” Dahyun bisa merasakan keringatnya mengucur setelah mendengar suara tegas dari Nayeon._

_“I-iya, Kak.” Dahyun memandang Nayeon. “Dengerin gue sampe selesai dulu ya, Kak? Please?”_

_Nayeon mengerutkan keningnya namun tetap mengangguk._

_“Tentang Kak Je… gue disuruh dia ngomong sama kalian. Kak Je… dia sakit, Kak.” Nayeon refleks mencoba berdiri namun ditahan oleh Jihyo._

_“Dengerin Dahyun dulu, Nay. Lanjut, dubs.”_

_“Gue, Chaeyoung sama Tzuyu udah kenal Kak Je dari lama, Kak. Gue sama Tzuyu satu komplek sama dia. Chaeyoung sepupunya. Keluarganya selalu nitip Kak Je sama kita. Waktu yang dia ngilang seminggu itu… dia kambuh, Kak.” Dahyun masih menatap Nayeon. “Dia kayaknya sayang sama lo, Kak. Makanya dia ngga mau lo tau apa yang dia rasain.”_

_“Sakit apa dia, dubs?” Sana memberanikan bertanya._

_“Dia punya penyakit jantung bawaan, Kak. Pernah dioperasi buat ganti katup jantungnya. Dia harusnya nahan buat aktivitas fisik, tapi emang dasarnya dia bandel. Dia sekarang kena aritmia, Kak. Bulan lalu, pas sampe rumah dia pingsan. Disuruh bedrest sama dokternya sampe irama jantungnya normal lagi. Sejak saat itu sebenernya dia ngga membaik, Kak. Sekarang Kak Je ada di rumah sakit.”_

_Chaeyoung meletakkan setangkai bunga matahari yang dia ambil dari kolong meja Dahyun di pangkuan Nayeon. “Kata Kak Je buat lo, Kak. Dia bilangnya gini, ‘Chaeng, ambil bunga matahari di rumah gue ya. Kasih ke Nayeon. Dia pasti sedih deh pas lo kasih tau nanti. Jangan biarin dia nangis ya?’ jadi lo ngga boleh nangis, Kak.”_

_Nayeon membuang muka dan menghapus air mata yang tak sengaja jatuh ke pipinya itu. “Salah gue ya, Chaeng?”_

_“Apaan, Kak?”_

_“Salah gue. Gue ngga tau kalo dia sakit. Gue ngebiarin dia main dodgeball.”_

_“Ngga ada yang salah, Kak. Kak Je udah tau lo bakalan ngomong gini. Kak Je pesen kalo dia ngga mau lo sama yang lain nyalahin diri kalian. Kak Je cuma nyalahin takdir, Kak.”_

_Nayeon mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Jihyo meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalan tangan Nayeon, mencoba untuk menenangkannya._

_“Dimana, Chaeng? Rumah sakitnya?” tanya Mina._

_“RSPI, Kak.”_

_“Satu dari kalian ikut kita ya.” Mina berbicara sambil berdiri, yang lain mengikuti._

_“Nay, lo jangan breakdown depan Jeongyeon ya? Gue rasa dia butuh penyemangat, Nay..”_

_Nayeon mencoba untuk tersenyum. “Iya, Mina. Gue usahain.”_

Nayeon teringat betapa sulitnya dia berusaha memasang senyum selama mereka berada di kamar rumah sakit tempat Jeongyeon dirawat. Nayeon masih bisa merasakan hatinya yang teriris tipis-tipis setiap kali Jeongyeon merintih kesakitan. Nayeon masih ingat bagaimana Jeongyeon tetap menggenggam tangannya dan selalu berusaha menunjukkan senyum lemahnya.

“Udah, Nay?” Mina membangunkan Nayeon dari lamunannya.

Nayeon memberikan senyum kecil. “Yuk.”

Mina membiarkan Nayeon hanyut dalam pikirannya saat mereka sedang menuju rumah Momo. Mina memperhatikan Nayeon sesekali mengusapkan tangan ke pipinya, mencoba menghalau air mata yang terus jatuh. Dia memberikan selembar tisu yang dibalas oleh Nayeon dengan ‘makasih’ yang lirih.

“Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, Nay.”

“Iya, Mi. Gue tau. Tapi ini baru setahun, Mi. Gue ngga bisa ngebayangin gimana gue ngejalanin sisa hidup gue ke depan.”

“Kok ngomongnya gitu sih, Nay? Lo punya gue, Jihyo, Sana, Momo. Berapa kali sih kita harus ngomong sama lo kalo kita ada di sini, Nay.”

Tidak ada jawaban. “Apa yang nahan lo, Nay? Apa yang lo sesalin?”

“Gue harusnya berani nyampein apa yang gue rasain ke dia, Mi. Harusnya gue bilang aja kalo gue juga sayang sama dia. Kalo dia penting buat gue. Tapi gue ngga mau egois, Mi. Gue ngga mau dia berat buat ninggalin gue. Gue ngga mau dia makin sakit, Mi.”

“ _Then, you’re doing a good thing, aren’t you_ ? Lo ngga perlu menghapus dia dari memori lo, Nay. Ngga perlu juga lo berikap seolah-olah dia ngga pernah ada di hidup lo. Simpen dia sebagai bagian dari _your happy memories_ , Nay. Jangan dijadiin penyesalan.”

Nayeon menatap Mina, yang ditatap kemudian menengok dan dihadapkan dengan muka cemberut, hidup merah, dan mata yang sembab.

“Jelek banget sih, Nay.” Mina tertawa. Nayeon kemudian memeluknya, untungnya mereka sedang terjebak di lampu merah.

“Makasih, Mina. _I love you_ . Gue ngga tau hidup gue jadi gimana setahun ini kalo ngga ada lo semua. Jangan ngomong gini ke yang lain ya nanti gue di- _bully_.”

Mina tertawa semakin besar. “ _I know. I love you too._ ”

***

Mobil Mina yang berisikan Nayeon, Jihyo dan Sana sampai di kompleks pemakaman lebih dulu, disusul oleh mobil Chaeyoung. Mereka tidak langsung keluar dari mobil melainkan menunggu perempuan yang sedang memandang sedih bunga matahari yang dipegangnya.

“Nay… udah?”

Nayeon menarik napas panjang. “Yuk.”

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Jihyo menggenggam erat tangan Nayeon, paham bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Nayeon dapat merasakan hatinya tertusuk dan tersayat di setiap langkahnya. Semakin dekat dengan tempat yang dituju, Nayeon merasakan hatinya semakin hancur, langkahnya semakin berat, matanya semakin berkabut. Jihyo merangkul Nayeon, berharap dapat memberikan sedikit kekuatan bagi temannya itu.

"Lo kuat, Nay. Lo orang terkuat yang pernah gue temuin." Nayeon masih terdiam mendengar perkataan Jihyo. Air mata mulai menetes di wajah cantiknya itu.

Tujuan mereka sudah terlihat dari jauh. Pusara itu terlihat lebih bersinar dibandingkan pusara-pusara lain di sekitarnya, seperti seseorang yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di dalamnya. Setelah satu tahun Nayeon belum menginjakkan kaki di pemakaman itu lagi, _here she is_ berdiri dengan bantuan Jihyo di kanan dan Sana di kirinya. 

Beratnya beban dan sakitnya hati tidak mampu lagi ditahan oleh Nayeon, dia berlutut tepat di depan pusara yang terlihat sangat terawat itu. Teman-temannya hanya dapat membiarkan dan memandangi Nayeon dengan ekspresi sedih yang sama. Sana memeluk Momo, tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Jihyo merangkul Mina yang terlihat kuat namun ia tahu Mina hanya berpura-pura. Dahyun menemani Tzuyu yang sedang menahan tangisnya di samping pusara itu. Chaeyoung memeluk Nayeon, mereka menangis bersama. Chaeyoung tahu betapa hancurnya Nayeon sejak 2 tahun lalu. Chaeyoung tahu seberapa penting orang yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di dalam pusara itu bagi Nayeon.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka semua terdiam dan hanyut dalam perasaan pilu yang tak terbendung, Nayeon memaksakan diri untuk mendekat. Dia letakkan bunga matahari yang ia bawa di atas pusara itu. Dia mengibaskan debu-debu yang menempel pada batu nisan hingga tulisan pada batu itu terpampang nyata, _in all of its glory._ Bahu Nayeon berguncang hebat setelah membaca apa yang tertanam pada batu nisan putih itu.

**RIP**

**YOO JEONGYEON**

**"JEYE"**

"J-je… maafin gue. Maaf gue baru bisa dateng sekarang."

Nayeon memegang dadanya, mencoba menahan sakit yang dia sendiri tahu itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Jihyo hanya dapat menepuk bahu Nayeon, berharap dapat memberikan dukungan mental bagi sahabatnya itu.

"Maafin gue, Je. Gue belom bisa penuhin janji gue ke lo buat bisa ikhlas dalam setahun. Buat ngerelain lo pergi setelah gue terima bunga matahari yang ke-365." Nayeon berbicara disela-sela isak tangisnya seraya mengingat kembali memori terakhir yang dia punya dengan Jeongyeon. Nayeon menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Saat itu, Jeongyeon meminta teman-temannya untuk berkumpul pada pagi hari. Semua tahu bahwa mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk hal terburuk sejak kondisi Jeongyeon memburuk. Tubuh yang sudah ringkih membiru itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis alat yang membantunya tetap bertahan hidup. Hebatnya, Jeongyeon tidak menyerah. Dia masih bersikeras untuk membuka mata, untuk tertawa atas lelucon Dahyun, untuk tersenyum atas kehadiran Nayeon di sampingnya.

_"Anak-anak udah di sini, Je. Ada apa?" Nayeon bertanya pelan seraya mengelus telapak tangan Jeongyeon._

_Jeongyeon tersenyum memandangi wajah Nayeon. "Udah kumpul semua?" Dia berusaha berbicara walau tertatih._

_Nayeon mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk berkumpul. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur Jeongyeon. Semua memasang senyum terbaik yang bisa mereka berikan._

_"Makasih ya, guys."_

_"Buat apa, Jeong? Karena kita selalu ikhlas ngurusin lo? Karena Nayeon ngga pernah ninggalin lo bahkan sedetik pun? Karena Momo selalu nyelundupin makanan kesukaan lo? Lo tau lo ngga perlu bilang makasih sama kita, Jeong." Jihyo membalas dengan cepat karena dia sudah menebak isi pikiran Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Jihyo. Dia merasakan genggaman tangan Nayeon semakin kencang._

_"Kita yang makasih sama lo, Jeong. Makasih udah mau bertahan. Makasih udah mau fight sama penyakit lo. Makasih udah mau ngasih tau kita tentang penyakit lo. Coba lo bayangin kalo lo ngga ngasih tau kita tahun lalu, mana ada yang nyuapin lo tiap hari yakan?" Sana mencoba bercanda._

_"Iya, Kak. Walaupun gue ngga bisa nge-prank sama lo lagi, tapi gue seneng masih bisa dengerin bawelan lo di sini." Chaeyoung menimpali._

_Jeongyeon dapat merasakan air matanya turun dengan sendirinya. Dengan cepat, Nayeon menghapusnya. Jeongyeon tidak tahu, betapa kerasnya usaha Nayeon dan teman-temannya untuk menahan tangis mereka._

_"Gue mau ngomong. Sama kalian."_

_"Take your time, Je. We're not going anywhere." Nayeon memberikan senyum padanya._

_"Buat kalian, gue mau bilang makasih sebesar-besarnya. Buat Nayeon, Jihyo, Mina, Sana, Momo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu. Makasih. Makasih udah mau ngabisin waktu kalian ngurusin gue." Teman-temannya mengerti maksud Jeongyeon dan membiarkan dia meneruskan pembicaraannya._

_"Makasih udah jadi alasan gue buat bertahan. Tapi, gue udah ngga sanggup lagi. Gue mau istirahat. Gue mau pulang..."_

_Usaha mereka untuk menahan tangis gagal begitu saja. Mereka mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air mata mereka. Jeongyeon lalu menatap Nayeon. Yang ditatap hanya dapat menatap balik dengan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan._

_"Nay," panggil Jeongyeon sambil tersenyum lebar._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Maafin gue ya? Maaf gue pengecut banget."_

_"Pengecut gimana, Je?"_

_"Maaf gue ngga pernah minta lo jadi seseorang buat gue. Gue takut, Nay. Gue takut ninggalin lo. Maaf kalo gue egois ya."_

_"Je, ngapain sih minta maaf? Lo pikir gue di sini karena gue kasihan sama lo? Ngga, Je! Gue di sini karena gue peduli sama lo! Yang lain juga gitu, Je."_

_"Hehe. Iya. Makasih ya, Nay? Kalo lo belom tau, gue mau lo tau kalo gue sayang sama lo. Gue mau lo tau kalo lo adalah alasan gue untuk tetap bernapas setiap hari, Nay. Lo adalah alasan untuk jantung gue terus berdetak setiap detiknya. Lo adalah alasan gue bertahan."_

_Nayeon hanya diam, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar tangisnya tidak pecah di depan Jeongyeon. Mina yang berdiri di samping Nayeon menepuk bahunya untuk memberi semangat._

_"Boleh ya lo janji sama gue, Nay?"_

_"Janji apa, Je?"_

_"Kalo gue pergi nanti… gue mau lo janji buat ngga nyalahin diri lo sendiri. Kalo gue pergi nanti, gue mau lo janji sama gue buat terusin hidup lo kayak sebelum lo kenal gue ya? Kalo gue pergi nanti, gue mau lo ikhlas ya, Nay? Boleh ya?"_

_Hancur. Hanya dengan pertanyaan itu, Nayeon tahu bahwa hidupnya sudah hancur. Tangisnya sudah tidak dapat ia tahan. Dia peluk erat Jeongyeon yang kini sedang tersenyum walau air matanya terus membasahi pipinya._

_"Ngga mau, Je. Gue ngga mau. Gue ngga mau lo pergi, Je."_

_"Nayeon…." Jihyo mencoba untuk mengingatkan temannya._

_"Kasih gue waktu, Je. Please?"_

_Nayeon melepaskan pelukannya. Kini kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Jeongyeon. Nayeon benci dengan kenyataan bahwa senyum Jeongyeon membawa keteduhan._

_"365 tangkai bunga matahari ya, Nay?"_

_"Maksudnya, Je?"_

_"Gue mau lo janji sama gue, sama diri lo sendiri juga, buat nerima kenyataan. Buat ikhlasin gue pergi. Gue akan ngasih lo satu tangkai bunga setiap harinya. Lewat Chaeyoung atau Mina. Setelah tangkai ke-365, gue mau lo ikhlas ya, Nay?"_

_Nayeon masih terdiam. Dia masih berharap kalau satu tahun penuh luka itu adalah mimpi. Namun, harapannya kandas seiring dengan monitor di ruangan itu yang berbunyi keras. Denyut jantung Jeongyeon melemah._

_"Je! Jeongyeon! Yoo Jeongyeon!" Nayeon dan yang lainnya dengan panik memastikan Jeongyeon tetap ada. Chaeyoung dan Tzuyu berlari keluar ruangan untuk memanggil suster jaga._

_"Nay?" Jeongyeon mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dengan lemah._

_"Nay, udah janji aja deh. Turutin yang dia mau, please? Lo mau ngeliat dia sakit terus emangnya?" Momo berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi._

_Dengan berat hati, Nayeon mengikatkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jeongyeon, membuat janji terakhir yang harus ia penuhi walau hati tersakiti._

_"Makasih ya, Nay." Jeongyeon tersenyum lemah, matanya mulai tertutup sedikit demi sedikit. Dia menatap teman-temannya satu per satu. "Guys, kalo nanti gue tidur jangan dibangunin ya? Bilangin dokternya ya."_

Masih teringat jelas di bayangan bagaimana nada peringatan di monitor berubah menjadi dentingan panjang yang menyakitkan, bagaimana jantung yang sudah susah payah bertahan itu akhirnya menyerah, bagaimana kerasnya raungan tangis Nayeon memeluk Jeongyeon berharap tak berpisah, bagaimana Sana dan Jihyo dengan sisa-sisa tenaga mereka menjelaskan ke dokter dan suster yang datang untuk tidak melakukan tindakan karena Jeongyeon sendiri yang memberikan perintah untuk _Do Not Resuscitate._

"Nay, gue yakin banyak yang mau lo omongin sama Jeongyeon. Gue sama anak-anak ada di sini _as your support system_. Ngomong, Nay. Apapun yang bikin lo ganjel." Sana berbicara dengan nada halus.

Nayeon mengangguk. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu duduk di pinggir pusara itu.

“Je, maaf ya gue ngga sempet ngebales semua omongan lo waktu itu. Gue… gue ngga tau harus ngomong apa, Je. Gue belom siap. Maaf gue baru bisa ngomong sekarang, Je.”

Nayeon menarik napas untuk kesekian kalinya. “Gue sayaaang banget sama lo, Je. Pas ketemu sama lo pertama kali waktu lo kasih gue bunga matahari, gue ngerasa kayak nemuin setengah hidup gue, Je. Lo itu hidup gue, Je. Makasih ya udah mau nyayangin gue di sisa hidup lo, Je. Makasih udah ngebuat gue ngerasa penting di hidup lo, Je. Gue… gue kangen lo, Je.”

Perlahan-lahan Nayeon merasa beban berat di hatinya terangkat. “Walaupun gue ngga tau gue akan siap atau ngga, gue akan nepatin janji gue, Je. Gue akan coba untuk jalanin hidup gue seperti biasa, Je. Tapi, gue ngga janji akan balik kayak sebelum kenal lo. Karena lo itu setengah hidup gue, Je. Dengan ngga adanya lo, hidup gue cuma setengah.” Nayeon tersenyum pahit.

“Makasih ya, Je. Udah ngajarin gue banyak hal. Udah ngajarin gue betapa pentingnya arti hidup. _I know_ _there will be no happy ending_ _to this_. Tapi _at least_ , di sebagian kecil hidup gue, gue udah pernah ngerasa bahagia, Je. Makasih ya, Jeong. Makasih untuk 365 tangkai bunga mataharinya. Maaf udah bikin lo ngga bisa istirahat dengan tenang setahun ini. Semoga abis ini lo bisa istirahat ya, Je. Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi ya di kehidupan selanjutnya.”

Nayeon membiarkan dirinya dikerubungi oleh sahabat-sahabat yang ia sayangi itu. Sahabat-sahabat yang membantunya bertahan hidup, sama seperti dia bagi Jeongyeon. Mereka saling berpelukan, melepaskan seluruh beban dan kesedihan yang selama ini mereka pendam masing-masing. 

Dengan 365 tangkai bunga, Nayeon belajar artinya kebersamaan.

Dengan 365 tangkai bunga, Nayeon belajar artinya mengikhlaskan.

Dengan 365 tangkai bunga, Nayeon belajar bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki. Bahwa cinta juga dapat berarti kerelaan untuk pergi.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHJDJDHSJDH i feel like hurting myself so i wrote this. I could write the longer version of this but i cant do angst that much. Plis 2yeon dah hampir tercerai-berai in real life, i cant angst them in au :(  
> ps. i suck at writing summary LOL


End file.
